Awkward!
by Sovereign of Silence3
Summary: Yamato has gotten himself into a sticky situation. And now things couldn't be more awkward! Firstperson POV. Taito. Flamers begone!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my first fic ever. The last time I wrote a short story was...years ago hah! And I think that was for class. So please, go easy on me. Constructive criticism appreciated.

I have a wonderful life. I'm currently attending NUCB, short for Nagoya University of Commerce & Business, exploring independence, and making money doing what I love most - playing my music. And to top it all off, my best friend is here with me! No, I don't have a girl friend, and honestly, I couldn't care less for one right now. And no, I don't party much, even after (music) gigs. I've never had much taste for all the partying, drinking, drugs, sex, and whatever the hell else goes on after the shows. School, music, and Tai take up pretty much all my time. So what's the matter? Why do I sound so bland? I'll tell you why. It all started with a dream...


	2. Chapter 2

Five nights ago, Tai and I were studying for our last midterm of the month. Mine was worth 15 percent and his was worth about 35 percent. Now you'd think he'd be flipping out, considering that his midterm was in 2 days and he hadn't even started any of the readings for his psychology class. But no, he was sitting calmly, reading his textbook with this adorable smile on his face, turning the pages every couple minutes and taking his time. I, on the other hand, was freaking out like the drama queen I am (my exam was the following day)! Bit by bit, my patience was dissipating into the air. "Tai..." I looked at him and wondered to myself, what on earth is he smiling about? It was getting rather annoying. "Tai?" Tai just kept smiling, reading his textbook. "TAI!"

Tai's head shot up immediately when he finally heard my call. "Huh?"

"What the hell are you smiling about?" I snapped. Tai looked at me with that stupid grin of his.

"My my, aren't we a little high-strung?" he replied.

"I have every right to be and you know it! NOW STOP SMILING!" I had lost it. I was freaking out. Tai just looked at me thoughtfully.

"Yama, are you falling in love with me again? I keep telling you to stop watching those romance movies, they're "girlifying" you!" I gave him the classic Yamato Ishida death glare. Girlifying? Thank God Sora wasn't here to hear that or else she would have definitely chewed his head off on that one. I decided to just let it go instead of go off on him. I was angry, yes, but tired more so.

"Ok that's it...I've had enough." I closed my books and proceeded to get ready for bed. It was already 2am, and you can't do well on an exam without a good night's rest (at least a reasonably good night's rest). Tai looked up at me with a sad expression.

"Aww, no come back?" Tai asked.

"No, no come back, Tai, I'm too tired," I answered. Tai just sighed and we said our goodnights.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As I lay in bed, my mind was a complete mess. Why was I studying business again? Oh yeah, I wanted to have a background in it if I planned on starting my own label one day if being a rock star didn't turn out well. But still...why did it have to be so hard? And the stress was killing me! I wasn't doing too well in my courses as it was...nearly failing 3 of them. Band practice, gigs, keeping in touch with friends and family, passing my courses...It sure made it hard to sleep at night. But at least Tai was there to keep me from going insane. "Tai...I'm so glad you're here with me..." With that last thought, I yawned and felt sleep overcome me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Yamaaaa wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Tai sitting on the edge of my bed. "Tai...what the hell.." I looked at the clock and stifled a yawn. "Tai, it's 3:30am, what is it?!" I snapped.

"Yamaaaaa, I had a bad dream...I dreamt I was being chased by this evil demon who was throwing fire balls at me and growling! And then I shot him with my shot gun, but he didn't die very easily. Then this other demon came.."

"Tai, was that really a dream, or were you just playing Doom again?" Tai seemed to contemplate that for a minute before he came to the conclusion that I was right. Heh. Silly Tai, I always tell him not to play scary games before he goes to bed otherwise, he'll just have nightmares and keep me awake.

Tai gave me a strange look. Little did I realize that _that_ was going to be the least of the strangeness to occur tonight. Yes, things were going to get very weird, I could feel it. And it all started with an odd question.

"Yama, can I bunk with you tonight?" I looked at him incredulously. "Bunk with me? Uh...Tai...I have an exam tomorrow...I don't have time to console you! I need my sleep tonight, so just suck it up and think about fairies or something..."

Tai, obviously not paying any heed to me just crawled next to me in bed. "I promise, I won't bother you. I just don't want to sleep alone tonight."

"Tai, I doubt you'll have the same nightmare twice...just go watch something on Teletoon or the Family channel," I suggested.

Tai sighed, "Look Yama...I'm just...I'm just feeling a bit lonely is all. I need you tonight." I looked at him, surprised. His soft, chocolate brown eyes were large and full of emotion. He was telling me this honestly. Well thinking about it now, I guess Tai's loneliness made sense, Tai's never really had a girlfriend, though he did go on the occasional date. But those were just dates with female friends, never anything romantic. And me, well though I would rarely admit it, I felt that way too at times. Yet hearing Tai admit to it still sounded rather odd and out of place.

I was beginning to feel a bit disoriented having him lie next to me in bed so quiet. I felt a sudden urge to be physically closer to him. I snuggled closer to him, relishing in his warmth and bushy hair as he wrapped his arms around me.

I don't know why, but it didn't feel the least bit awkward. Not even when he kissed me softly on my head. Not even when he tilted my face up and pressed one to my lips. Things were moving awfully fast, and in a strange direction too! Because before I realized it, our tongues were dancing together and our clothes had hit the floor! Everything felt so right, so perfect. My arms were wrapped around his neck, hands knotted in his hair, just as his arms were wrapped around my torso and his hips grinding into mine. It felt so good!

"Tai...Ohh Tai...don't stop," I moaned. Tai kissed me harder and began laying kisses along my neck, biting a bit here and there. He teased my nipples with his tongue, swirling it and sucking.

"You like that Yama? Feel nice huh?" I answered with another moan. I couldn't stop, I felt like I was on some sort of love drug.

"Tai...Ohhh Tai, Tai...do it, do it...don't stop," I cried. It felt amazing. I never dreamed of having Tai as more than just a best friend. But here I was, doing something with him and absolutely loving it! I clenched my eyes shut, falling in love with the pleasure.

"Yama..." I heard Tai call out.

Another moan left my lips, "Mm...Tai...it's so good."

"Yama!"

Suddenly I felt someone shaking me. "Tai, what are you...Tai?" I opened my eyes to see Tai standing over me. He looked like he's seen a ghost! "Uh...Tai?" I looked around me and noticed that though I was still in bed, something wasn't quite right. Suddenly I was hit with the realization...It was a dream!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First off, I'd like to thank all those who have reviewed this story so far. It's only been a few days and I've received some really nice replies! I'm so excited to write this story! I have no idea how it's going to turn out and I really want to see how Yamato gets out of this as well. Enjoy!

* * *

And so...flash back to the present. Five nights ago I had this dream. Five nights ago, Tai gave me a bewildered look. Five nights ago, things became very awkward. And for the past five days, he's been avoiding me. I sighed aloud, sitting in my bedroom, drinking a cup of coffee. 

We live in a cozy apartment, so it's obvious when he's avoiding me. He wakes up earlier than me to eat breakfast, leaves the apartment whenever I'm hanging around, and exits the area when I enter. It's really quite frightening. "And stupid," I say aloud to no one in particular. Did I mention that I didn't do too well on that midterm I had the following morning of the _event_? I take a walk into the living room, dragging my feet, utterly depressed.

Worst of all, all this extra time alone has given me more time alone to think, and I've come to realize that I have a major issue on my hands here. The stability in my life has been taken away, and I may not ever get it back. Why? Because...

"I'm in love with him," I say as I take another sip of my coffee. Passing the kitchen table where Tai left a note about going to school early, I sit on the couch in the living room and look around. What now? I need to fix this, I can't afford to lose him to something as stupid as a meaningless dream. _This isn't just a meaningless dream..._I sighed heavily. "Yeah, this is a dream telling me to wake up and smell the..." Hmm, seems I had finished my coffee awfully quick.

"Ahh this depression is bugging me," I said aloud, "Maybe I'll just go run a few errands I've been putting off for a week." I quickly showered, got dressed, and styled my hair, leaving the apartment and heading for the convenience store.

**XXXXX**

I forgot to mention, I'm a curious guy. When I see something that intrigues me, I simply must know more about it! As I was collecting the items I needed, a magazine caught my eye. Turning to look at it, it appeared to be a version of Playboy tailored to women! For some odd reason, I couldn't stop looking at it. Yes, the man on the cover was attractive, but...that wasn't quite it. Scratching my chin and staring at the magazine, I seemed to catch the attention of a few local shoppers.

"Look at that pervert, has he no shame!" I heard a woman say. I didn't really care; I had to know what was so interesting about this magazine! Why did it catch my eye so? Was it because the man was eating a hot dog? I cocked my head to the left when I felt an annoying presence. A child standing not more than two feet away from me was staring at the magazine as well. He couldn't have been more than eight. "You're also curious about this too huh? Yeah...there's just something about this magazine cover..." I said to him.

The mother of the child seeing her son, however, quickly grabbed him and pulled him along somewhere else, scolding him. I however, continued to stare for what seemed like...a very long time.

Eventually, I couldn't figure out what was so interesting about the magazine, so I put it in my basket of items to purchase. As I was at the counter paying for the items, guess who happened to walk in?

Tai, eating a hot dog entered the store, with a bit of ketchup on his nose. As soon as we saw each other, we both froze. Tai was looking at me, still chewing his hot dog, but otherwise standing perfectly still. I was holding the dirty magazine in my hand to hand to the cashier when I froze.

This is what I mean about things being awkward!

Tai's eyes shifted to what I was holding and I swear he nearly experienced a nosebleed. Tai coughed and looked away. I quickly let go of the magazine and attempted to explain myself.

"Uh...Oh hehe hi Tai! Ohh..uh, this magazine? This is just uh...it's uhh...it contains an article that I need to read for my management class today, yeah! I'm just getting it for that article, nothing else!" However, as I was attempting to explain, Tai just walked out of the store.

Sighing loudly, I finished purchasing my items and decided that I needed some comfort food. Walking along the street, I decided to enter a chocolate shop that, though I had often seen it, I never once entered it. And to my surprise, of all people for me to see, Mimi was there selling chocolate!

"NANI!!!!!" I couldn't help but exclaim at the sight! "Mimi, what on earth are you doing here? I thought you were in America!"

Mimi, greeting me with a glomp as I stood dumbfounded, replied with a loud, "HIII YAMATOOO! I'm here selling chocolate! My mother runs this little shop here, but she had a bit of an emergency and needed someone to run it for her. And when she called me and asked if I wanted to come to Nagoya, I jumped at the opportunity! I needed a reason to come check out the new shopping centre at Midland Square!"

Happy to see Mimi again, and stressed as ever, we sat down and caught up on everything. Needless to say, I told her everything about the situation with Tai and I.

"Hmm..." Mimi contemplated, "And you haven't tried talking to Tai about this huh?"

"I never get the chance to Meems! He's always avoiding me, and the atmosphere is so thick, I'm scared as hell to bring it up!" I replied.

Mimi played with the ends of her pink highlighted hair and looked deep in thought. "Hmm...OK! I have an idea! It's going to be a little crazy, but if you want things to work, this is the only way!"

Ten seconds passed. "And the only way is...?" I asked.

"Um. Wait, I forgot the idea I had in mind, it was so perfect too! Just on the tip of my tongue and..." Mimi continued to mutter to herself as I let out yet another sigh. "Mimi, what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing really, why? You wanna do something?" Mimi asked.

"Let's go out drinking."

**XXXXX**

Mind you, I never drink. I just felt like acting stupid and getting my mind off things. I was currently walking home, looking forward to tonight. Looking at my watch, however, I realized I had only 30 minutes to get home, get ready for class, and be on time. I had an assignment due today that I had worked very hard on and completed early. There was no way I could be late, I would not suffer another poor grade!

Racing home, running as fast as I could, I regretted not working out as often as I should. My sides were already starting to hurt and a cramp was forming near my tummy. I finally made it to the apartment, shoved my keys in the door and threw my bag full of items on the kitchen counter. I ran straight to my room looking for my books and bag.

"Where is my assignment...crap, where did I put it!" I cried. Oh right, I was reading it over while in the washroom earlier! I ran into the washroom, throwing the door open.

"AHHHH!"

"EEEEK!" I screamed and slammed the door shut, backing the door. Tai...apparently went home earlier than I had and was just coming out of the tub. And yes, he just happened to be soaking wet, naked, and reaching for a towel when I entered.

The next few lines went something like this...

"Jeez Yamato! I'm in the bathroom!"

"I see that Tai!!! I HAVE EYES YOU KNOW!"

"WELL NEXT TIME USE SOME COMMON SENSE! ...great..now I'm living with a peeping Tom"

"You know, I'm right outside the door, I can hear everything you're saying!"

"So?!"

"SO? So what the hell is that supposed to mean, Tai!"

"Ever heard of knocking before entering a closed room?!"

"Well SORRY! I WAS JUST...Ugh! Just...fuck off and give me my damn paper!"

"...What did you say?"

"I said give me my damned assignment, it's in there Tai. Use your ears and eyes a little!"

"FINE, TAKE IT!!!"

After Tai scrambled around, the door opened roughly and my assignment was thrown out, sliding across the wooden floor. I quickly grabbed it and headed out the door.

**XXXXX**

Fresh tears sprung to my eyes as I waited for the taxi to come take me to school. "He hates me...he hates me...he hates me.." Did I really just swear at him? That's not like me...and all that yelling…"Oh God...he hates me for sure..." Yes, I do realize that I'm being a drama queen.

We fought a lot when we were younger, but now...now it's different. We've grown up a lot since then and honestly, I can't remember the last time we had an argument. Especially one as stupid as this. So what if I walked in on him in the washroom? I've seen him naked before, it's not _that_ big of a deal. Well I guess...ever since that _thing_ happened it is. But still! It's just so stupid. I wiped my eyes, suppressing the tears as a the taxi approached me.

**XXXXX**

After class, I just hung around campus for a bit and called Mimi up to head downtown to a dance club & bar. I really needed to relax tonight and just let loose. I'd fix this thing with Tai...but right now, I needed to relax a bit. The remainder of the week would be very busy.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this 2nd installment. Please R&R! I've already got a few ideas going through my head right now, but if any of you have any that you want to share, feel free to throw some out there! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally another chapter! I have final exams coming up, starting next week and my last one won't be till Dec 18th, so I'll be pretty busy. But I just HAD to upload another chapter. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it. Just so you know, most of the stuff in italics are Yamato's thoughts. It took a while to do this since I wasn't quite sure how to introduce the idea I wanted to go with. Plus, after re-reading it a few times, it seemed to me that the events were occuring to quickly so I had to try to add some more dialogue and filler-thoughts hehe! If you feel it needs more, I'll be sure to work on improving that for the next chapter.

This chapter is dedicated to my cousin, Karen. She's the one that came up with the idea for the ending:) Well Enjoy!

* * *

"So I walk into the bathroom, and BAM! Tai's all wet and hot coming outta the tub," I explained to Mimi, illustrating the 'bam' effect by smashing my fist into the small table we were sitting at in the club. "Then we started arguing and yeah...sheesh, why's he...why's he gotta be like that for?...why's he gotta do that? Huh? Like piss me off and crap." I sighed loudly for the umpteenth time today. I was drowning my sorrows in alcohol, which was obviously having an effect on me. I guess that was alright, my bottle was empty now so I wouldn't have to worry about passing out or anything. Slurring my words unintentionally, I told Mimi about the series of uncomfortable events that occurred today. 

"Aww my poor baby, come here, let me nurse your wounds!" Mimi took out a half-empty mini bottle of Tequila from her purse and tried to put the bottle to my mouth as if I was some kind of alcoholic baby. One had to wonder what this woman was doing carrying alcohol so casually in her purse.

"Mimi!!! I don't want more alcohol! I've had enough already!" I shoved the bottle away, latching onto her arm, "Meeeemsie? What should I do about this situation I'm in? Tai thinks I'm a pervert, not just from the dream, but from the magazine I bought and walking in on him in the bathroom." Mimi pulled me up from my chair and dragged me to the dance floor.

"You should just shut up and dance with me!"

**XXXXX**

After a few hours of dancing and frequent washroom breaks, I grew weary and decided it was time to go home. Mimi and I went to her car outside. "It's too dark for you to walk home Yama, you'll get raped or something! Lemme drive you home." Now Mimi was fairly drunk too, but not quite as drunk as I was.

"Mimi, you can't drive! You're drunk, come one, gimme the keys...I'll drive you home." No, I was not making any sense, was I?  
"NO! Yamatoooo, you're drunk, you can't. Look, it's ok, it's ok," she assured me in slurs, "I'll drive slow. Not too slow, but just the right speed." Giving in, I decided to just sit in the passenger seat and play the role of driving instructor.

Twenty minutes later, I arrived at my apartment safe and unharmed. Before I got out of the car, Mimi turned to me and looked me in the eyes with her somewhat glazed-over eyes. "Oh my gosh, Yamato. I know."

"Know what?" I asked her, confused.

"What you can do to fix this thing with Tai!" she replied enthusiastically.

"And... What exactly do you think can be done?" I asked, still very confused.

"Tell him that you're having your period!" Mimi exclaimed. A moment of silence passed between us. Was she crazy or something? My period?

"Do I LOOK like a woman to you?" I asked. Mimi gave me a sloppy smirk and giggled.

"Well…a little in column A, and a little in column B!" she replied smartly.

"Um…right….Goodnight Mimi, drive safely." I got out of the car and staggered towards the lobby of the apartment. I sure felt dizzy! I heard Mimi speed off, the tires leaving skid marks from where she left. Hmm, looking back on that, I probably should have just asked her to stay put and let me call her a cab. Pushing the thought aside, I thought about Tai as I waited for the elevator.

"Hmm…how to fix this." Maybe I should make a peace offering being attempting to talk to him. Bring him a sacrifice or something. Naw, that's just morbid. I entered the elevator as it opened with a ding.

"Oh! I know," I exclaimed raising an index finger in the air, "Maybe I can give Tai a few beers and he'll loosen up! Then he won't be all weird around me and things will go back to normal!" The light bulb in my brain faded just then. That wouldn't work either…Tai doesn't drink. I sighed, closing my eyes. It was then that I realized I was still standing in the elevator after it had stopped.

**XXXXX**

When I reached the apartment, I fumbled with my keys to open the door. After I finally managed to get inside, I noticed Tai lying on the couch asleep. I wonder what he was doing up so late..._Waiting for you, Yamato_, my drunken thoughts spoke. Me? Could it be? Hmm, he was shirtless too. And damn, he sure looked hot! His tan skin was gleaming under the moonlight that seeped in through the blinds in the living room. The room had this blue aura that just made him look all the more beautiful and serene.

_He looks like an angel._

I knelt down beside him and caressed his cheek, his warmth emanating from his skin onto my hand. I couldn't help but feel like prince charming leaning over my beloved Snow White. Maybe, just maybe if I kissed him, he'd wake up and fall in love with me? And then we could live happily ever after.

No, that's impossible. Even I, in my drunken stupor, knew that _that_ was a crazy idea.

But seriously, maybe we could talk things out tonight. Maybe I could tell him just what in the world was going on in my mind. I felt so bold, so certain that he would understand and forgive my weirdness this week. "Ok, it's decided! I will wake him up, and confess my undying love for him!"

And so…I proceeded to shake the life back into my darling Sleeping Beauty! "Taiiiiiiiii! WAKE UPPPPP!" I yelled.

Tai opened his eyes drowsily upon hearing my voice. "Huh, whaaa..? Yama?"

"Tai my sweet, you have awakened from your peaceful slumber!" I crooned, slurring my words slightly.

"Yama….are you…" Tai looked at me with this strange look in his eyes. My thoughts screamed, _He's giving you the look of love!_ But I knew better. Tai was merely confused, the sober part of my brain told me. He could tell I was drunk. Pushing that aside, I placed my hands squarely on Tai's shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes so that he could see that I was serious.

"Tai, I'm sick of you avoiding me and us fighting. We really need to talk." Tai gave me a look of understanding.

"You're right," he sighed, "You're absolutely right. I've been doing a lot of thinking myself lately and-" I cut him off then telling him to shut up and listen, not really caring what he was going to say. I probably should have listened though, but I wasn't finished saying what I had to say yet! And when a drunk man wants to talk, you gotta let him talk!

"There is something I have to tell you. Come and follow me onto the balcony. I want to say it to you under the stars!" I stood up, beckoning to sky. Staggering towards the balcony, I slid the door open roughly and sat on railing, crossing my legs in the sexiest pose I could make without falling over and giggling like a schoolgirl. Tai had a look of horror on his face and jumped off of the sofa towards me. What was he so freaked out about? Did he know what I was going to tell him?

"Yama…look you've obviously had a bit too much to drink tonight, ok? Come inside" He snatched my wrist and tried to pull me off the balcony.

"Why should I?" I retaliated, snatching my wrist back.

"Because, you're gonna fall over the damn railing, now get inside!" Being as stubborn as ever, I shook my head furiously.

"NO! I have to tell you something! Now let me talk!" I yelled, pouting deliberately. Why was he being so mean, I just wanted to tell him that I'm in love with him!

"Yama…whatever you have to say, I'm sure you can say it without sitting over a balcony railing!" He tried to grab me from around the waist, but I smacked his hands away and held my arms behind me.

NEVER!!!" I shouted while staring him down.

Suddenly, a wave of dizziness overcame me and I lost balance on the railing, falling backwards!

For that moment, everything seemed to move slowly. I could feel the cold air as it rushed against me as I fell backwards. As I stared at Tai, my vision seemed to pan up and then I was staring up at the stars! I was scared as hell. My life flashed before my eyes. My parents. My little brother, T.K. My friends. My music career. And my beloved Tai.

I was going to die. I could feel my life escaping me. I was going to die. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

Suddenly, I felt myself hit something very hard, landing on my face. Was I dead? No, not quite…yet.

"Ugh! Uhhhhhhh!" I cried out. OH MY GOD THE PAIN! It was like nothing I had ever felt. I whimpered. I couldn't move, but I could tell that I was lying on something metal, and it had crushed under the force of my impact. My left leg was in excruciating pain. My chest was numb. My head was tilted to the right and I could see my arm with a piece of silver metal covered in blood protruding from my right forearm. I started to cry. Where the hell was I? What the hell happened? One minute I'm sitting on the balcony railing, the next I'm lying on a sheet of metal, unable to move.

I could hear all sorts of sounds around me, none of which I could identify, except for a loud scream from someone that sounded a lot like Tai. _Tai…_ It was becoming harder and harder to breathe. My vision was blurring. _Tai…_ I could feel my heart slowing. The sounds were fading around me. _Tai…_It hurt to cry. Everything faded to black.

_Tai…_

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Quite an ending huh? Try to imagine yourself in immense physical pain, so painful that you can't move or speak. That's what Yamato's going through at the end. I tried to convey that as best I could, but it was a bit tough. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ahh this took me a while to do! Mainly because during the holidays, I was having fun, which I'm sure most of us were, right? But now it's back to school oo nuuuu! I have so many textbooks to read, and a thick novel called, Pride and Prejudice. Bahh, I'll just read the study guide chapter summaries grins. But let's forget about school for about 30 minutes and enjoy the latest chapter. It's the longest one I've done so far! I'm sure you'll like this one, or at least I hope so! I hope everyone had a safe and fun winter holiday!

Tai...

I awoke suddenly. The pain seemed to disappear in a flash, but it was still pitch black. I then realized that my eyes were still closed. I struggled to open them, and as I did, light seeped in and everything was white. Where am I? Am I dead?

It was then the scent of antiseptic and that horrid hospital smell filled my nose. I could see out of my peripheral vision what must have been a window on my left, since there was a bright light shining through. My vision was still blurry, so I couldn't make everything out just yet. On my right, there appeared to be a curtain, which was likely the room divider.

Why am I in a hospital? That was the thought that came to mind before images prior to the accident came flooding back in fragments. Drinking with Mimi. Tai and I in the living room talking about something. Then I was on a balcony and... And...

And then you fell off like a drunken idiot!

Oh right! That's right! I was going to confess my love to Tai that night! How the hell did I manage to fall off the balcony? I must have been really drunk. God, I'm such an idiot! Jeez...what the hell was I thinking? And now here I am, confined to a fricken hospital bed, in a fricken hospital, with that fricken tube down my throat, and fricken IV needle up my wrist. I hate needles...Even if I could turn my head right now, I wouldn't want to look at it. Worse yet, I can't begin to imagine my injuries. If I recall correctly, I remember falling on something very hard...the pain must have been excruciating. Thank goodness I barely remember that part. I just hope I'm not paralysed in any way...that would just...well that would just suck!

Right then, I noticed something warm and heavy on my bed. I attempted to tilt my head up so that I could see what it was, but I couldn't. I could, however, move my fingers on both hands. My left arm must have been broken, because it was folded towards my chest in a cast. My right hand, however, felt very tight and moving the fingers hurt a bit. Pushing the pain aside, I moved my fingers towards the heated, heavy area on the bed and felt hair. Thick, oily, long hair. It was sticking up all over apparently too. By now, my vision had cleared and I could see a mass of brown in my lower peripheral vision.

Tai? TAI? Tai's here! Tai...oh Tai...Dammit! If only I could speak. I tried to tug on his hair, but it hurt so badly to move my arm. I tried anyways, pushing the pain aside. Come on Tai, wake up!

I saw him stir, moaning softly. Yes Tai! Wake up! My heart rate increased as I heard the heart monitor beeping much faster than before. He grasped my hand with his left and looked up. Tai was in awe. He moved towards me, mouth gaping and eyes wide.

"Yama! You're-You're awake! Oh Yama..." he sighed. He moved to hug me, but hesitated. I looked at him confused and he just smiled.

"You're pretty banged up...hugging you probably isn't the best idea." He moved towards me again, hand gently caressing my hair, and softly planted a kiss on my cheek. Then another...and another few more. Damn, maybe falling off that balcony wasn't such a bad idea! I managed to tilt my head and was struck by intense pain. "Ughhhh!" Ok, maybe it was a bad idea!

"Oh, don't move Yama! You're neck was fractured...You were in one hell of an accident! Hang on, let me get the nurse!" Tai left the room in a rush, calling for a nurse. Moments later, the nurse, as well as TK, came rushing into the room. Wow! TK was here! Boy, was he a sight for sore eyes. Literally, my eyes were starting to hurt...

XXX A FEW DAYS LATER...XXX

So I finally had the tubes and needles out of me, but the neck brace, left arm and right leg casts, and bandages on the remaining limbs still remained. Apparently, I was out cold for about a week! It still hurt to move my non-fractured/broken limbs, but I was able to speak somewhat clearly. I was told that I was lucky enough to be alive from that fall. Apparently I fell onto a parked Mercedes, leaving the car to be a near total write-off. I was also fortunate to not have any permanent disabilities, and that I would be able to get therapy in a couple months, and thus walk and move around again.

I was also finally able to go home! And by the way, Tai and I were great again. No awkwardness whatsoever. Though, that may have been due to the fact that I was relying heavily on painkiller medication and sleeping most of the time. My father...hadn't come to visit me, nor had he called me during my stay in the hospital. The staff said that he was informed, but...

Well then again, my father and I have always had a bit of a rocky relationship so it's not too surprising that he hadn't come to see me. He's actually one of the main reason's I'm living so far away from home...but that's a story for another time.

So Tai and I finally headed home, with me in a wheelchair.

XXXXX

We were at home at last, in the kitchen area where Tai was warming up some left over food his mother brought over. When my accident occurred, the whole Yagami family learned about it as well. I was what you would call...a second son to them. Tai told me that his mother had come to visit me, but I had been sleeping during her visit.

"Man, you must feel great to finally be out of that hospital huh?" Tai joked. "I know you hate those places...I do too, those doctors and their scalpels scare me..."

I smiled at Tai's similar fear of hospitals. It must have been torture for him to be waiting to see if I would even wake up, much less torture to just be in a hospital. It hit me then that Tai still did not know my true feelings. Would now be a good time to tell him? It is a bit awkward to speak with a neck-brace on and after just leaving the hospital, so confessing now seems like it would be a bit out of place. Besides, chances are likely that he doesn't feel the same, and in confessing, I may make things very awkward, especially considering that I'll be nearly completely dependent on him!

Wait a second...how am I going to take a shower? Or worse yet...use the bathroom!

"Yama? Is everything ok? You seem...out of it? I would think you'd be thrilled right now! Well...maybe not thrilled, but you know...at least a bit excited. Show some life, would ya!" Tai exclaimed, with that joyful grin plastered on his face. His face stood merely a few inches from mine and I swear my heart skipped a beat. Could I really put this confession off? I was so prepared to tell him that night...never mind the fact that things weren't awkward anymore. Never mind the possibility that he wouldn't return my love for him. I wanted him to know how I felt!

"Tai...um..." I began, "Uh..." I hesitated, unsure of what to say.

"Mhmm, I know..." Tai answered, his back to me. "You're hungry for some real food! And I know Mom's cooking isn't the best, but you gotta admit, anything's better than liquid food served through a tube! You must have had some serious diarrhoea from that stuff, I mean it must have been all smooshy and-"

"Tai!" I cried out as loud as I could. It kind of hurt to speak that loud.

"Oh right! Sorry Yama! Ok, so I guess I'll have to feed you, you're right arm is still a bit weak right?" Tai pulled a chair up to me and began feeding me some curry noodles. "We have some rotisserie chicken that I bought yesterday too. You want some water?" Tai brought the glass up to my lips carefully. He was being so gentle, so kind. I missed this so much, this softer side to Tai.

After eating, the next thought that came to mind was showering. I really did want a nice clean bath, but...how the heck was that going to work? I figured...it didn't hurt to ask. It was going to come up eventually. "Tai? Uh...we're going to have a bit of a situation here..."

"What's the matter, Yama?" Tai asked, pushing my chair out of the kitchen.

"How am I going to take a bath or shower?" I asked. Tai looked at me, then at the bathroom, then took a deep breath.

"Yeah...I'll have to help you for sure," was Tai's simple reply. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

"And, if I have to use the bathroom...I'm sure by tomorrow I'll be able to move my right arm a bit, so I should be good on my own then, but for now..." This part really worried me. Tai is my best friend, and though I trust him with my life, this is just one thing that I'd rather...deal with myself.

"Uh...heh." Tai let out a small laugh and looked at me knowingly. "Don't worry, we're both men so...I'll just wear rubber gloves or something." Tai suddenly started laughing loudly. Apparently I looked about as sick as I felt just then. "Oh man, Yama, relax! Look, it'll be ok. Do you have to go now?"

"Oh, God no. Thank God." I sighed in relief, closing my eyes.

"How about a bath?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, mind as well get it over with. I refused a bath from the moment I woke up, the old nurse just looked plain scary…" Tai laughed at the sour expression on my face, and soon he was filling the tub with water. As the water poured in the tub, he helped me take my sweater off, which was quite painful to do since practically any movement of my right arm, which was inside the arm hole of the sweater, hurt. Soon, I was sitting in my chair completely naked, minus the casts and bandages.

"I'm gonna get something to cover up those casts so they don't get wet." Tai left the room and came back with a few plastic bags and rubber bands.

"Plastic bags?" I looked him incredulously.

"What? Remember that time when we were kids and I broke my leg? This is what I had to do to keep the cast from getting wet in the tub!" Tai exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"Didn't the hospital give you anything better to use?" I asked. He shook his head. Ahh, hospitals these days...

He then began to tie them around the limbs with casts. Then, he proceeded to take his clothes off, revealing his incredibly toned body. He kept his boxer briefs on, but that was fine with me! I had almost forgotten how attractive he was, and after my recent revelation, I wanted him now more than ever. My cheeks began to grow hot and suddenly, the room became warmer. Well then again, the warm air probably came from the hot water in the tub, but anyways...

Tai picked me up in his arms and carried me into the tub, bridal style. "Ok, put your legs up there," Tai instructed," and put your arm over the edge here so it doesn't get wet. I did as he told, and soon I was sitting in his lap. "Ok...Here we go!" Tai said stupidly. He was obviously very nervous right now. Heck, I was! He proceeded to rub my body down with a clean washcloth we had on hand, wetting it in the water. He was obviously avoiding my nether regions and though I couldn't turn my face to his, I could have sworn he was blushing at least as much as I was. He moved his hand slowly over my stomach, thighs, and back.

Did he have any idea how turned on I was getting? I really had to keep my cool, because since I'm a guy...well it's not very difficult to tell if a guy is turned on, if you catch my drift. Especially when that man is naked!

Then came the soaping part...Oh boy.

You know what makes being washed by your attractive best friend who's practically naked in a bathtub with you even more awkward? When the only sound is that of the water in the tub being moved around and when that same best friend has to apply the soap using his own hands since there's no loofah (and using a wash cloth isn't as practical).

Tai looked at me expectantly with the bar of soap in his hands. "I hope you don't mind me using my hands." I could only imagine the expression on his face as he said that. We both began to laugh.

So Tai began to rub the soap onto my stomach, massaging it softly since my ribs had been a bit bruised from my fall and still hurt a bit. His hands glided to the bare parts of my arms and soon after my legs. As his hands kneaded my thighs, I fought the sexual sensations desperately. His hands glided up my thighs, touching a sweet spot. I bit my lip hard and manage not to buck. I could feel my shaft on the verge of hardening. Dammit, I have to restrain myself!

He moved his hands to my back, massaging my shoulders and lower back. I could feel his warm breathe on my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut and told myself to just breathe. The only places left to soap were my nether regions. It was getting more difficult to restrain my sexual urges. He really had no idea how much this was turning me on, did he!

He placed the bar of soap on the holder, and with his soapy hand, plunged it under the water to my frontal area and began to stroke my shaft. I accidentally let out a soft moan that I did not realize I had been suppressing. Tai's hand froze. Shit! Why did I do that! I bit my lip and decided to keep my chompers down until he was finished.

Without saying a word, he continued to stroke my area and then proceeded to lift each of my thighs with his other hand and wash my buttocks. Finally, he was finished. I managed to suppress an erection by thinking about farmers killing bunnies. Pleasant, no. Effective, yes!

And rinsing wasn't too difficult since we had a handheld showerhead.

XXXXX

After everything was done, we watched some television and then headed off to sleep. Tai had to brush my teeth for me and tuck me in. Yep, I was just like a baby! A talking baby, but a baby nonetheless! But hopefully by tomorrow, I'd be able to do a thing or two on my own.

Tai pulled the covers over me. "Goodnight, Yama. If you need me, no matter what it is, just yell out for me ok?"

"Yeah, I will. Thanks Tai, for everything. I'm...I'm really sorry for being such an idiot. I should have let you pull me off the balcony, but I...I was so stupid," I admitted to him guiltily.

Tai smiled at me and kissed me on the forehead. "I'm just glad that you're alive! I..." Tai looked as if he wanted to tell me something then, but looked away.

"What is it, Tai?" I asked.

"I..." Tai began, then sighed. "I wanted to tell you something that night, but you wouldn't let me," he smiled. "It's ok, don't worry about it. Look, I'm sorry too. I was acting like a jerk before the accident. It was...I just...I should have explained to you. I had a lot going through my head and..." He sighed. "Look the point is, my head's clear now. And yes, I know, you're probably a bit lost as to what the heck I'm talking about right now, but I assure you, everything's cool."

I smiled then. "Despite how confusing you're making it sound, I think I understand what you're saying," I assured him. "So everything's okay with us then? Thank goodness...But what did you want to tell me that night? I guess I can be a bit of a stubborn drunk eh? Heh."

"Yeah...you can be! What I had to say…It was nothing." Tai slapped his hand over his eyes and laughed "Ahh...Things are cool with us now, so there's no need to worry about that ok? Heh, just forget I said anything. Well, goodnight!" Tai gave me that cheeky grin of his and left the room in what seemed like a rush.

"Goodnight Tai," I called back to him.

He was lying, that's for sure. He wanted to tell me something that night, I wonder what it was. Maybe he's afraid to tell me. Things are good with us now, so it must be something that he fears will ruin the mood.

"Ahh well...whatever it is, he can tell me when he's ready. As for me, what am I going to do about this confession?" I moved my right arm to play with my hair, a natural habit I had to fulfill despite the pain I felt in my arm. I then noticed something hard underneath my pillow.

I reached under the pillow and my fingers brushed something that felt like a small book. It hurt like hell to grab the object, but I gritted my teeth and pulled it out. It was...a diary? It wasn't mine, so that must mean it's Tai's...I didn't know Tai kept a diary! I contemplated whether to give it to him right away, or read it and give it to him the next morning. "Oh...what to do?" I muttered to myself, already knowing the answer to the question.

Read it!

With some struggling and a bit of pain, I managed to sit up in the bed. I then reached for the lamp switch above my head and nearly cried from the pain. I couldn't turn it on, it hurt so much! "No...I have to read it! My curiosity must be satisfied! Therefore, I need to know what's in this book. No, I don't need to know, I MUST know! Come on Yamato! You can do this! No pain, no gain!" I reached up towards the lamp switch again, teeth clamped tightly, and successfully pushed the button. The light was on, and I was ready to read!

I skimmed through the first few pages, there wasn't anything that caught my interest, other than the fact that Tai named his diary, "Daisuke" and tended to use a lot of "msn" short forms. I was more interested in reading anything written within the past few weeks, right after that dream I had.

"Ahh...here it is!" It was an entry made the same night of my perverted dream.

Dear Daisuke,

I am really, really freaked out right now. I was in Yamato's room earlier this night and he was apparently having a dream. I only went in there to wake him up, I thought he was having a nightmare, I was just going to wake him up! And then what do I see when I get there? To even write it is hard enough...omg, hard. I can't write that word anymore, I need to use something else. Difficult! Yeah, that's a better word. He was having a sexual dream...and that's cool, like yeah, I can deal with that. But...a sexual dream about ME? JEEZ! That's just...that's just too much. We're guys for crying out loud! And yeah, I've always suspected he was more into men, but me? ME? Ahh...this is too weird. Ok, I need to calm down...Dear Daisuke, what do I do? Oh wait, I know...I'LL RUN AWAY FROM HIM! Yeah! that'll be the perfect plan. Ok, Phase 1 - avoid the target Ishida Yamato. Damn, this is gonna be hard...DIFFICULT. IT'LL BE DIFFICULT! Oh man, he was moaning too...ahh, he sounded so..so...ok Dear Daisuke, he sounded like a girl. Well no, not really, but kind of. I don't know. I...I...HE SOUNDED HOT! Ok, there. I said it. Now time for me to shut up, avoid him, and never EVER think about this again. Ok, goodnight Dear Daisuke.

I turned the book face down. "Okay then...he treats this diary like it's his old buddy or something. But wow...I didn't think hearing me moan would impact him so!" I started to laugh quietly. "Well I guess now I understand why he was avoiding me. If something freaks him out and he can't fight it, I guess his first instinct is to run from it!"

I read a few more pages and didn't read anything particularly interesting, other than an entry that stated "Phase 1 completed." Whatever Phase 2 was, he didn't state, which made me laugh some more. I then came to an entry dated the night of the accident. Though by the time written on the entry, it was written before the accident occurred. As I read it, something caught my eye. I gasped.

"Oh...my God...So this is what he wanted to tell me..."

A/N: Please Review! The story is almost done, by the way. Did you like the bathtub scene? Heh...I'm NO good at writing that stuff, but I said to myself...how can I write a bathtub and NOT include it? It just wouldn't be right! So I had to at least attempt it. Also, please forgive me if I'm horrible at verb tenses...it's my worst enemy.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: First, I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed this story thus far. I'm very happy you all have been enjoying it. I apologize for taking ever so long to update, but as is common for many of us, school can be a real...pain in the behind. Anyways, this is the last chapter! So enjoy and rejoice!

**

* * *

**_Dear Daisuke, _

_I feel like complete and utter shit right now. My best friend is in the hospital right now, unconscious, and the doctors don't know when he's going to wake up, or even IF he will. And to make matters worse, it's my fault he's there. He came home drunk two nights ago, probably because of the all the crap I've been putting him through. He knew that I was avoiding him. I should have just tried talking to him sigh. And somehow, he manages to fall off the balcony and wind up like this! If he doesn't wake up, I don't know what I'll do. He's everything to me, he's not just my world, he's my life! Well, k maybe "my life" is a bit far-fetched lolz. _

_I'm lying here on his bed, the sheets and pillow smell just like him. I miss him so much! If only he would open his eyes, I want to see those azure orbs staring into mine again. I don't care if he's mad, or happy, I just want to see him! I want to hear his voice, feel his touch. Hugging his pillow now, it's just not the same. I should have told him before he went out on that balcony. If I had only shut him up and told him, he would never have gone outside right? I need him to understand, I don't hate him! I was just...confused. I've never fully understood what it was that gravitated me towards him. But now, I finally understand and know exactly what I'll tell him. _

_Yamato. More than anything, what I really want is to be by your side forever and in your heart. I love you. _

I gasped. "Oh...my God...So this is what he wanted to tell me..."

I turned the page once more, but was greeted with a blank page. Sighing deeply and letting the book fall out of my hands, a dreamy smile made its way upon my face.

"Tai said he loves me," I repeated, emphasizing the word love. "L-O-V-E's me." I giggled at first, but soon after, it turned into a full-blown laugh that was followed almost immediately with pain. "Ouches...my tummy hurts." As I rubbed my stomach lightly, smile plastered upon my face, I heard a tumbling loud sound coming from Tai's room. Seconds later, Tai popped in the room with a worried look on his face and flicked the light on.

"Yama? Is everything ok? I thought I heard you cry out just...now?" Tai's gaze travelled from my smiling face, an expression that hadn't enough time to adjust to Tai's sudden intrusion, to his diary, which lay open and face down across my chest. You know in those animes when you see a character do a complete face fault? Well, I imagine Tai was trying to pull that off at this very moment.

"Yama! Um. Oops! My. That's! You! Uhh. Did you?" he stuttered relentlessly whilst pointing at the book. He looked at my face, then at the book again, and repeated the cycle. Tai looked so incredibly hilarious, I couldn't refrain from laughing loudly again. As if to punish my joy, the pain struck me once more and I cried out, clenching my eyes shut. Tai sprung to my side immediately.

"Oh Yama! Okay shh, just relax," Tai soothed softly as he rubbed my belly gently and slid the diary off my chest. I opened my eyes in time to see him turn the diary over and see just which page I had been reading. That smile crept up on my face again as his eyes widened in shock. Lowering he book slowly, he looked down at me with a confused expression.

"Yama, you're smiling."

"I'm well aware of that, Tai."

A small smile slowly crept up Tai's face in understanding.

"So, you're not mad?" he asked, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Do I look mad?"

"Nope." Tai's smile widened into his classic Yagami grin and he broke out into laughter as I giggled softly.

After some time, we calmed down and there was a peaceful silence between us.

"Lie with me?" I asked him. It was just a random thought that came to mind that I felt I had to voice. Tai flicked the lights off, moved me further down the bed and joined me silently, lying on his side to face me.

"Tai?"

"Hmm?"

"More than anything, I want to be by your side forever and in your heart. I love you," I said softly with a smile.

Tai smiled sweetly at me, recognizing my words from his diary.

"I love you too, Yama."

At that moment, we both leaned in for that perfect first kiss which, of course, seemed to last an eternity. It was soft and innocent, just lips on lips, but the amount of emotion behind it was powerful and filling. There was no lust, no anger, no frustration, no pain, just pure love.

"Took you long enough," I commented afterwards with a smirk. Tai laughed softly in response.

"Right back at you, _mon cher_," he replied, closing his eyes.

As we drifted off to sleep, his arm lovingly wrapped around my waist and our fingers interlocked, I could have sworn I saw a shooting star out my window.

_Finis_

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed it! It turned out shorter than I expected...probably because these two boys have more "peaceful silences" between them than words haha! But other than that, I hope it didn't sound rushed! I'm just glad this is finished. Now, to focus on studying for...MIDTERM EXAMS dies slowly Tax and accounting anyone? Well I hope to hear your thoughts, please R&R! 


End file.
